Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Growing Days
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: They're all grown up and ready to start lives of their own and Susan and Frank had a baby girl a couple of years ago and now they have an elderly disease theyre Fifty so i guess they are elderly
1. One

"Greg Heffley" yelled Mrs Heffley walking towards 24 year old Greg Heffley as they've been dating since they were in college and Susan aka Gregs mom was already talking about them having kids so when they started going out and Holly came to the house he quickly ushered her out of the house and said goodbye

"Yes Mom" said Greg turning around

"You should be ashamed of your self" said Susan

"Why should I be ashamed of myself" said Greg

"You didn't bring Holly by to say Hi" said Susan

"Mom, I already told you I couldn't stop by today" said Greg

"Greg Heffley, you will come over when I tell you" said Susan sternly

"Okay Mom, when do you want me to stop by" asked Greg

"Whatever time suits you" said Susan

"How about seven" said Greg

"Sure" said Susan

"I gotta go Mom, but I'll see you tonight" said Greg

"Bye Greg" said Susan

**At seven**

"Mom, I'm here" Greg called

"Greggy" yelled Gregs little sister Alissa while she was running towards him

"Lissa" said Greg picking her up

"Greg, finally you made it" said Rodrick

"Hey Rodrick, Where's Mom" asked Greg

"I don't know I haven't seen her "since she was talking to Dad a couple minuetes ago" said Rodrick

"Huh, anyway how've you been I haven't seen you since last month" Greg asked

"I've been good, Heathers pregnant" said Rodrick

"Congrats" said Rodrick

"Do you know what the big fuss is about, I mean Mom literally forced me in to coming here tonight , I wonder why" Greg asked

"Yeah, she kind of acted like she did when we were kids" said Rodrick

"There she is, Mom" Greg yelled

"Greg, you're here, where's Holly" asked Susan

"She had to go to her parents tonight" said Greg

"Oh, that sucks" said Susan disappointed

"So, we're all here" said Frank

" Dad, where's Manny" asked Greg

"Right" said Frank going up the stairs

"I still can't believe the influence you put on him, Rodrick, I'm very lucky that Alissa has Greg to look up to" said Susan

"Hey guys, Dad said he'd be down in a minute" said Manny he sort of looked like Rodrick when he was fifteen but then again he also looked like Greg not a lot but a little and Dad came down the stairs

"Okay, I have some news" said Susan

"Not another sibling" said Manny

"No, that would be Good news, I have bad news" said Susan

"What" said Greg

"Your father and I have dementia and we have to go in to a home as soon as possible" said Susan

"Oh my god" said Greg

"I never should have treated you the way I did" said Rodrick crying a little bit

"Me either" said Manny crying a little bit

"What about Alissa" asked Greg

"That's the thing we put you down in our will that if we were to go in to a home that you Greg would become her legal guardian, that is if you want to, it's totally up to you Greg" said Susan

"I'll take her" said Greg

"Really Greg, I need to know that you're sure about this" asked Susan

"Yeah, I love the Musketeer" said Greg

"Okay, her stuff is up in her room, we're keeping the house and we are still going to be living in it, but there will be nurses everywhere trying to make sure we don't die, and you're the most responsible of your brothers" said Susan

"Sure, I have to leave in a couple hours though" said Greg

"At least we get the time we need together" said Susan

"Um, sorry to ruin the moment but I think Alissa is asleep" said Greg

"Just put her in your old room for now" said Susan

"Alright" said Greg going upstairs


	2. Two

"Greg Heffley" yelled Mrs Heffley walking towards 24 year old Greg Heffley as they've been dating since they were in college and Susan aka Gregs mom was already talking about them having kids so when they started going out and Holly came to the house he quickly ushered her out of the house and said goodbye

"Yes Mom" said Greg turning around

"You should be ashamed of your self" said Susan

"Why should I be ashamed of myself" said Greg

"You didn't bring Holly by to say Hi" said Susan

"Mom, I already told you I couldn't stop by today" said Greg

"Greg Heffley, you will come over when I tell you" said Susan sternly

"Okay Mom, when do you want me to stop by" asked Greg

"Whatever time suits you" said Susan

"How about seven" said Greg

"Sure" said Susan

"I gotta go Mom, but I'll see you tonight" said Greg

"Bye Greg" said Susan

**At seven**

"Mom, I'm here" Greg called

"Greggy" yelled Gregs little sister Alissa while she was running towards him

"Lissa" said Greg picking her up

"Greg, finally you made it" said Rodrick

"Hey Rodrick, Where's Mom" asked Greg

"I don't know I haven't seen her "since she was talking to Dad a couple minuetes ago" said Rodrick

"Huh, anyway how've you been I haven't seen you since last month" Greg asked

"I've been good, Heathers pregnant" said Rodrick

"Congrats" said Rodrick

"Do you know what the big fuss is about, I mean Mom literally forced me in to coming here tonight , I wonder why" Greg asked

"Yeah, she kind of acted like she did when we were kids" said Rodrick

"There she is, Mom" Greg yelled

"Greg, you're here, where's Holly" asked Susan

"She had to go to her parents tonight" said Greg

"Oh, that sucks" said Susan disappointed

"So, we're all here" said Frank

" Dad, where's Manny" asked Greg

"Right" said Frank going up the stairs

"I still can't believe the influence you put on him, Rodrick, I'm very lucky that Alissa has Greg to look up to" said Susan

"Hey guys, Dad said he'd be down in a minute" said Manny he sort of looked like Rodrick when he was fifteen but then again he also looked like Greg not a lot but a little and Dad came down the stairs

"Okay, I have some news" said Susan

"Not another sibling" said Manny

"No, that would be Good news, I have bad news" said Susan

"What" said Greg

"Your father and I have dementia and we have to go in to a home as soon as possible" said Susan

"Oh my god" said Greg

"I never should have treated you the way I did" said Rodrick crying a little bit

"Me either" said Manny crying a little bit

"What about Alissa" asked Greg

"That's the thing we put you down in our will that if we were to go in to a home that you Greg would become her legal guardian, that is if you want to, it's totally up to you Greg" said Susan

"I'll take her" said Greg

"Really Greg, I need to know that you're sure about this" asked Susan

"Yeah, I love the Musketeer" said Greg

"Okay, her stuff is up in her room, we're keeping the house and we are still going to be living in it, but there will be nurses everywhere trying to make sure we don't die, and you're the most responsible of your brothers" said Susan

"Sure, I have to leave in a couple hours though" said Greg

"At least we get the time we need together" said Susan

"Um, sorry to ruin the moment but I think Alissa is asleep" said Greg

"Just put her in your old room for now" said Susan

"Alright" said Greg going upstairs


End file.
